


Learning to Live

by ScarletKitsune



Category: Expelled from Paradise, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Learning to be Human, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, digitalized world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletKitsune/pseuds/ScarletKitsune
Summary: After being hacked once again by the mysterious group who call themselves the Ones, Officers Hanzo and Genji Shimada are sent to earth to discover where the signal is being sent from. To help them in the search Overwatch member Jesse McCree is tasked to meet them once they land. Friendship will grow between the three and love will form between Hanzo and Jesse along the way. Upon discovering the source of the signal what will the brothers choose to do? Leave and let the Ones be destroyed or risk the life they had on the Ark to save them instead.





	1. The Ark

**Author's Note:**

> I know I probably shouldn't be creating another story when I already have several others posted that are no where near to being completed but after watching Expelled from Paradise my mind created this story. It didn't help in the matter that Dingo reminded me of Jesse. The guy had a beard, shots a gun, and even wore a serape. The only thing he's missing is a metal arm, the BAMF belt, and the stetson. Along with Hanzo, can't forget about him. I really enjoyed typing this.
> 
> On another note it was a good movie.

There was a limit to how much mother nature could take of man’s mistreatment towards her. It was the year 2100 that she decided to strike back. In the beginning of her assault no one thought much about. Some crops died and the water level decreased a bit but they didn’t see a reason to panic. They simply saw it as one of those years where things would be a little harsh, so they continued with their current way of life. However once two years had come and passed with little recovery that was when the entire world started to panic. Scientist struggled in the search for a way to revitalize the earth. Their efforts however seemed fruitless as parts of the world turned into airy, humid deserts. The next thought was to set out into space and search for a planet that could support human life. Alas however these ships were to be manned by people. People who need space to eat and sleep. To build a ship that carried billions of people through space for who knows how long lead to it eventually being scrapped. Then came the Ark. It was a controversial idea created by S. Shimada, J. Cricket, P. Francisco, and N. River. The idea of life in space was made foreseeable again by the process of digitalizing man. There would be no more need for food or concerns about space, as a digitalized person had no need for a body. Considering that their minds were uploaded into a super computer. It was the perfect idea to solve their problem however not all agreed with them. People on earth split into two groups, the Body Group and the Evolve Group. Once the ships were ready to be launched half of mankind left their bodies and the world from which they and their ancestors were born. Now it has been over 150 years since that fateful launch. Earth although not in its original splendor was beginning to grow once again. Numerous plants and animals have changed to adapt to their new surroundings. The population of humans was slowly rising once more. The connection they had to the Ark was usually through the officers when they came to Earth. 

(Now you’re probably wondering how are they on Earth when they have no bodies. Well….)

The reason they were able to come to Earth was because the Ark had the genetic makeup of every single person onboard. If that person wanted to create a family or in this case go down to Earth then a clone was made from their DNA. Which for the officers would then have their minds implanted into the body. 

(And that brings us to the beginning of the story)

The next attack was predicted to be today but so far nothing has occurred yet. Sipping on the martini that I ordered I glanced around the room observing everybody and listening to their conversations. Looking over at the two guys who eased their way over into my area I noticed the looks. Great, just what I needed while on duty. Two guys thinking they could hook up with me. They weren’t even that attractive. Both of them had long gangly limbs and their fashion sense was hardly desirable. If my tattoo weren’t covered they wouldn’t think twice about coming near me. I should not let them know that I’ve noticed their intentions. Turning my body a bit I looked off to the side with fake interest in the people dancing.

“How many piercings do you think he has?”

“Not sure but I’d loved to find out. The only thing is he seems familiar for some reason.”

“Please. You say that with everyone.”

“I know but there’s something about him. Oh. Wait a minute I think I recognize him!” 

“Yeah. Yeah. Whatever you say. I’m going over there.”

“Wait!”

“What? His gorgeousness got you frozen or something? You can stay over here for all I care but I’m not going miss the chance to get a piece of that ass.” Out of the corner of my eye I could see the guy continuing to make his was over to me until the other guy who seemed to be more sensible pulled him back.

“Wait!”

“What?”

“Don’t you see who he is? It took me a second because I didn’t see the tattoo. Probably has it covered.” I smirked at the suddenly hushed tone of his voice, so he figured it out. 

“No. Should I?”

“He’s an officer and more importantly Hanzo Shimda.”

“Fuck. You’re right. Isn’t he the one that busted Jimmy and Jay a few weeks ago? Dude why didn’t you shut me up earlier?” Well now that they are busy talking I can turn back towards them.

“I tried to tell you.”

“Fuck, out of all the guys here you ended up picking you pick a Shimada.”

“Don’t blame it on me! You agreed with me.”

“Well he looked hot from far way. I didn’t pay attention to his face that much.” The guy looked back over towards me. It was comical the way his face turned white when he noticed me looking. “Crap he’s looking over here.” The other guy’s face turned just as white. 

“You think he heard us?” Poor things looked like they saw death for second. Well to save them from talking I’ll just go and interrupt. 

“I’m sorry to break it to guys but I’m not here to fool around.” One of the guys was just about to say something when the alarms started to blare. Turning toward one of the networks I quickly linked to it. “Time to work.” That guy who ever he is wasn’t getting away this time.


	2. The Mission

In the end they got away. I was so close but they slipped away right through my fingers and now the council is calling me forward. Materializing in front of the large ornate doors I began to wonder what they wanted. With the slight push of my hand they opened to reveal the four statues each one standing at almost four stories high. They represented the four clans that had founded the Ark. There was a peacock, tiger, elephant, and a dragon. The dragon of course represented the Shimada clan. Casting a glance over towards the blue dragon I thought about the view from that spot. In a few years after I get promoted I’ll be the one to look down on those who entered this room. I would be the one handing out the orders but for now I’m just an officer. Standing in the center of the room I waited for them to speak.

“Officer Hanzo Shimada.” No matter how many times I came here it was still amazing to hear how in unison they were when they all spoke at once. If you weren’t paying attention you’d think it was just one of them who had spoke. I gave a slight bow to no one in particular.

“I apologize for not being able to catch the them.”

“Do not worry about that officer, even though we weren’t able to catch them we were able to pinpoint their location to a region on earth. We want you and your brother to head out there to find that signal. Once you reach earth you’ll be partnering up with one of the local contacts on the ground.”

“I understand. Has my brother been informed?”

“Yes. He is already in the pod room getting things ready.”

“Ok.” Going through the network system I linked myself to the pod room.  
Appearing at the entryway doors to the room I walked in to see my green haired brother already finishing some of the diagnostics on the clones. 

“Hey Hanzo! Let’s leave now.” I gave a small chuckle, so eager like always. Genji was always different compared to other officers. He always had a desire to explore. Of course this got him in trouble a few times. Most officers looked at earth with disdain but Genji saw the land with wonder in his eyes. Looking at the scan I noticed a slight warning. 

“Genji that will shorten our clones' age by 5 years.”

“Brother, we both know how eager you are to prove yourself to the council. If you want to get a head start on the other officers we got to leave early.” He is right. If I want to secure any chances of getting a promotion we’ll have to make some sacrifices. Though I think the main reason for him is the ability to finally get a real body a travel on earth.

“Fine.”

“Besides you aren’t getting any younger.” I take offense to that.

“I’m only 4 years older than you.”

“Which makes you old,” said Genji in a singsong voice. Internally sighing I connected myself to my clone. Why do I even bother arguing with him? 

(On earth)

Waking up to such intense heat wasn’t pleasant. Combined with actually having to breath for the first time made it worse.

“How do they even breath this air brother?” coughed Genji. 

“That I don’t know.” It was strange to think for the past 34 years I never actually breathed in air. On the ark our minds unconsciously made our bodies breathe but there was no need for it really.

“I don’t see anybody around. You sure this is the right place?” said Genji. I looked down at my data pad.

“Yes, this is the coordinate for the location.” Pressing the voice button I said, “Atlas locate our missing contact.”

In an instant the data pad responded, “I have found contact Jesse McCree.” On the screen it showed our contact driving some sort of vehicle towards us leaving a huge dust cloud behind him. In that the dust cloud I could make out numerous figures of some type of monster.

“What on earth is that behind him?,” inquired Genji. 

“I don’t know. Atlas?” 

“Those are centipede-snakes. Threat level B.” Genji started walking over to his mech. 

“You think we should help?”

I sighed at our current predicament. “I’d rather not but we do need him. Try not to use so many bullets.” I began walking over to my mech. 

“I’ll try but I can’t promise you that Hanzo.”


End file.
